


The Golden Meadow - Thor

by Aora_li



Series: Snippets of Asgard: One-Shot Collections [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated PG13 (T)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 13.</i>
</p><p>Just long/short ideas or well/semi-written scenarios I may have concerning Thor or Loki with an OC. Feedback is always welcomed. ^^</p><p>(One-Shot Collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Meadow - Thor

 

 

  
_**Note:**   _This is a preview to my second Marvel Novel that I'm still working on and have not started. Thor's book. First book is Clint's,_ Of Wolves and Arrows _. I have the first four chapters already posted if you're interested. I'll be posting it here on AO3 soon. Also: -sorry, but not sorry it's not a reader insert-_  
_I hope you all enjoy it regardless~ Just a bunch of fluff at this point. But I promise the novels are for everyone, any gender, to read. It's more than just romance if you're looking for a Novel-like read.__ This _ _is mostly fan service at the moment though.__

* * *

**Chapter: The Golden Meadow**

 

    "Golden apples? I must be dreaming."

    Thor chuckled as he placed his hand over hers in a friendly gesture. "I fear, my dear Lady, that you are not."

 

    The king of Asgard smiled as he led his beautiful companion by the arm around a different garden. After much debate and consideration, she finally acquiesced to the chamber maid's advice to wear a formal Asgardian gown. To say that the king was flattered and enthralled was putting it lightly. But the young woman next to him need not know that.

    She wore a beautiful black dress that revealed the soft skin of her left shoulder and arm. A gold rope was tied around her waist and accentuated her smaller figure. The maid accessorized her with one gold wrist guard on her right hand and a bangle on her ankle as well. Soft brown sandals tied around her legs. The little mortal glowed like the favored daughter of the Goddess that she was.

    Not many were allowed to venture here, for it was his mother's hand that tended to this flora in particular. Shyly, Aryannah looked around with a beaming smile gracing her lips. "They're all so happy." The smile reached her eyes as she looked into Thor's crystal blue eyes.

    The Thundered continued to lead her by the hand, and released her to explore as she wished. With tentative steps, she looked away from him to wonder at everything around her. She was like a butterfly fluttering her wings from plant to plant and tree.

    Aryannah smiled as she gazed at the golden apple tree in the midst of it all. "This must be some kind of magick then. The tree is beautiful." Wistfully, she gently touched the bark.

    Thor's eyes softened as he gazed at the mortal girl before him. He stepped up behind her and she quickly looked up at the shadow looming over her. He smiled at her. "Would you like to try one?"

    "Oh, no! I couldn't dare to." She hastily shook her head, rivulets of auburn waves cascaded over her shoulders with her movement. She quickly flustered at his proximity and took a step back against the bark of the tree. "These are your mother's," she tried to reason before a new voice cut in through the garden.

    "It is quite alright," the strong and melodic voice of the former queen, Frigga, spoke. Aryannah was quickly caught off guard as she lowered her head in respect. "No need for such formalities, child." Frigga chuckled as she came closer to the pair. "My son," she greeted Thor who took her hand and kissed it with much admiration and love.

    "Mother. May I present Lady Aryanna to you once more." Thor gestured to the little mortal that seemed to have shrunk behind him.

     "Oh, I'm so horrible at this," she whispered and heard Frigga laugh afterwards. Thor chuckled as well before taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow again. He gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "A pleasure, Your Grace."

    Frigga bestowed upon the little mortal the smile all warm mothers give their children; one full of affection and knowledge beyond Aryannah's time. She knew she would not be able to convince the young woman to call her otherwise as of yet, tales around the palace spoke of her relentment to even call her son by name.

    Reaching passed Aryannah, the former queen presented her with one of her apples. "Please, my dear. It is a gift I feel you well deserve, beloved of Midgard."

    Aryannah looked at Frigga adoringly before inclining her head, her auburn curls dancing over her bare shoulder. Gracefully she received the apple as the former queen wrapped her hands around the young woman's. 

    Aryannah noted the resemblance Thor had with his mother; from the soft, clear and endless blue of their eyes to the golden hues that almost resembled the sun of their hair. It felt as if mother and son had the same never ending warmth as well, the kind that made you feel safe and in peace.

    "I am honored," came Aryannah's almost breathless reply as the former queen backed up. She gave her son a knowing smile, bestowing a kiss upon his forehead and bidding Aryannah a pleasant night before she excused herself to tend to her garden.

    After speaking with Frigga, the girl stood there staring awkwardly at the golden apple while being escorted by the King. A chuckle met her ears, her hazel-green eyes quickly glancing at her companion. "Do not just stare at it, Lady Aryannah. It will not bite back when you do."

    The young mortal's smile grew as a dusty hue covered her cheeks. "I wouldn't know, though I'd trust your mother to not play any pranks either." Thor looked at her expectantly, his smile still etched to his rugged features. Did he expect her to eat it now? Aryannah bit her lower lip as her gaze returned to the golden apple. "Um... would you share it with me?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before quickly looking away once more.

    Thor beamed like a radiant sun, his smile genuine as he spoke. "It would be an honor, Lady Aryannah."

    The king released her hand as she pressed on the apple and rotated it a couple of times. She shook her head with a smile as she though about what could happen had she tried teaching him this trick. "'Aryannah' is fine, you know?"

    Thor smiled at the old banter, he could easily see the soft smile gracing her lips as well. The two had been going over their names and titles for quite some time now. "You know of my offer, my Lady." Thor chuckled as he spoke, "I doubt it will change."

    Once she rotated the apple enough times, she was able to make a clean break as it tore in half. Gingerly, she handed him the offered piece. "Well aware of it," her low voice paused as she looked at the apple. "Here's to alien fruits..." She side glanced in his direction one more time before she said his name for the first time and bit into the apple, the smile never leaving her face.

    Thor stared at the girl beside him as she spoke his name. No honorifics. No titles... It was nice hearing his name roll off her soft lips. It had an effect he was sure he'd never experience again. "To friends... Aryannah," he chuckled before downing his half of the fruit. In turn, he didn't miss the look she gave.

    It was definitely not lost on either of the two how nice the other's name sounded. Thor and Aryannah glanced at each other one last time, hazel-green meeting crystal blue, before he gently took her by the hand again and escorted her elsewhere.


End file.
